Ziva's Memory
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: Ziva's memory fails her and Tony takes it upon himself to help her remember. Tiva oneshot.


**The prompt my lovely Elisa gave me was "missing time." I do not own NCIS.

* * *

**"I do not know why I cannot remember anything. I am just missing time," she said, looking up from her desk.

"Well, you did go through a lot, Ziva. Maybe you are just repressing memories."

"Probie, she wouldn't be repressing memories of what happened before everything though," Tony said, looking up from his desk and over at McGee.

McGee shrugged. "Hey, it was just a suggestion," he said, glancing at Tony before returning to his work.

DiNozzo continued to look at Ziva curiously, trying to figure it out in his head. Of course, she might repress what had happened there, but there was no reason for her to repress her memories before. He wanted to question her further, but there was no time for that. Gibbs came into the bullpen, telling them to grab their gear.

By the time they returned from the crime scene, it was evening. Tony could not shake the discussion that he, Ziva, and McGee had earlier that day. Tony wanted to do what he could in order to help Ziva remember; there was no way he was going to let her forget all the good memories.

"Ziva, are you remembering anything at all?" DiNozzo asked, looking over at her from his desk.

She shook her head. "No, Tony, I am not. Why are you asking?"

"I can help you remember stuff. I _want _to help you remember things," Tony said, walking over to her desk. He looked down at her and smiled. "I mean, we used to spend time outside of work all the time. Maybe spending time now will help you remember?"

Ziva looked at him, confused but nodded. "We can do that, I guess. If we really did that before, then it might help me remember," she replied, smiling slightly.

Tony smiled widely. "Great. You can follow me back to my place and we can get pizza like we used to," he said.

"Like we used to..." Ziva repeated softly, her face scrunching up in thought.

Tony watched her again, his smile turning into a slight frown. It killed him to see her forget this stuff. It was weird that she would forget the times they spent together. But Tony promised himself that he would get her to remember.

When they left work, both Tony and Ziva headed back to Tony's apartment. Tony called the pizza place on his way home and a few minutes after they settled in his apartment, the pizza came. He got out the plates and served Ziva and himself before sitting down at the table. Once they both finished eating, discussing the case, Tony popped in a movie.

They were sitting on the couch, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "You always would lean into me when you were cold. You wanted me to keep you warm. And that's what I would do. And I would kiss your forehead, like this," Tony said, kissing Ziva's forehead gently, "to let you know that I would always be there for you."

Ziva looked up at Tony and smiled. "And then what would I do after you did that?" she asked, amused.

"I would just pull you closer and we would sit here in silence while the movie ended," Tony replied, glancing down at Ziva.

She studied his face, still trying to remember. "What would we do after the movie ended, Tony?"

Tony smirked, and studied her face. "Ah, well. What would we do?" he repeated.

Ziva looked up at him, slightly worried. "We did not..." she trailed off.

Tony's eyes widened in shock and he shook his head. "Oh, no. We...no! Ziva..." he trailed off. Trying to think of the right words, DiNozzo placed his hand under her chin and made Ziva look him in the eye. "No, Ziva. We never did anything. All we did..." he trailed off, shaking his head.

Tony searched her eyes and then smiled ever so slightly before pressing his lips against hers. He pulled her closer to him without pulling away.

In the moment, everything came rushing back to Ziva. She remembered everything; the nights they spent at her apartment and the nights they spent at Tony's apartment.

Ziva pulled away a moment later and looked at him, smiling. "I remember," she murmured.

That was all Tony needed to hear before he kissed her again on the lips.


End file.
